


【索香】新的伙伴

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 布鲁克从没想过自己能再次找到这么棒的伙伴。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	【索香】新的伙伴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The New Nakama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961762) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



草帽海贼团真是太疯狂了。布鲁克好喜欢。他从来没想过自己能再次找到这么棒的伙伴。他的快乐简直深入骨髓──这他可清楚了，毕竟他是骷髅！唷嚯嚯嚯嚯。

布鲁克马上融入，几乎没有适应期。他和弗兰奇一起作曲，和乌索普一起说故事。他和路飞与乔巴为最荒唐的事情大笑。他同罗宾分享历史，并像其他人一样被美丽的娜美痛揍。索隆欣赏他的剑术，而山治喜欢餵食骷髅的挑战。真是太美好了。

但那并不代表就没有戏剧化的事件。布鲁克并没有想太多，就开口询问山治和索隆交往多久了。这句话在桑尼号造成大混乱！显然，他们两个都不知道所有人都晓得，就连小乔巴都是。他们为什么会认为这是秘密，对所有人来说都是个谜，因为有眼睛的人都看得出他们是一对。布鲁克看见了，他甚至没有眼睛，因为他是骷髅！唷嚯嚯嚯嚯。

布鲁克很喜欢那个笑话，即使对他自己来说都是。

山治和索隆很气布鲁克，也很气其他人。他们像溼透的猫儿一样臭着脸，对着任何靠近的人又嘶又吼。真是太好笑了。所有伙伴都觉得很有趣！布鲁克很高兴自己加入了他们。

「你是什么时候知道的？」成为草帽海贼团的游戏，这让山治和索隆很苦恼。大伙儿分享了山治失踪的领带、索隆罕见的笑容、转变为可疑沉默的吵架。布鲁克觉得自己进入这个游戏晚了；山治和索隆已经爱着彼此一段时间了。布鲁克错过了看着浪漫史萌芽并茁壮成现在的美丽疯狂。他只有幸能在恐怖岛上见证，山治面对大熊时，对索隆坦承了没有说出口的感情，这件事他不能跟其他人分享，但身为新朋友，他会守在心里。

布鲁克就是这个身分：朋友。他不只是以船员的身分被接受，而是伙伴。他不能再要求更好的了。他们毫不犹豫的接受了他，带给他的心无限喜悦。他希望自己能跟他们在一起很久很久。

（虽然他没有心，因为他是骷髅！唷嚯嚯嚯嚯。）


End file.
